


Sherwood - Jacks Haus am Meer (Sherlock / Torchwood Crossover)

by LadySerenity



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Romance, Sherlock Torchwood Crossover, Sherwood - Freeform, Torchwood - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerenity/pseuds/LadySerenity
Summary: Hier werde ich Geschichten sammeln, die mir im Laufe meiner beiden „Sherwood“ Geschichten eingefallen sind, die aber nicht in den großen Handlungsbogen gepasst haben. Seht das quasi als Bonusmaterial! ;)Geschichte 1: Captain Jack Harkness besitzt ein kleines Ferienhaus an der walisischen Küste. Zusammen mit  seinem Partner Ianto Jones lädt er ihre Freunde Sherlock Holmes und John Watson zu einem Wochenendurlaub ein. In malerischer Kulisse können die vier ihre Arbeit bei Torchwood und die Hektik des Alltags als Consulting Detective für eine Weile vergessen. Einfach nur genießen, relaxen, lieben und Spaß haben!
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sherwood - Jacks Haus am Meer (Sherlock / Torchwood Crossover)

**Author's Note:**

> Während meiner Arbeit an meinen beiden Sherwood - Geschichten „Ein Fall in Cardiff“ und „Mission Jack“ hatte ich noch so einige andere Ideen und Einfälle, die es aber dann doch nicht in den Handlungsbogen der Hauptgeschichten geschafft haben... 
> 
> Da mich die Ideen dann aber doch nicht losgelassen haben und es auch einige Leser gab, die mich dazu ermutigt haben, genau diese Ideen mal zu Papier zu bringen, werde ich diese nun hier sammeln. Ich denke es wird immer mal wieder was dazu kommen. 
> 
> Die erste Geschichte ist auf jeden Fall fertig, ich werde sie aber in mehreren Kapiteln hochladen. Für einen Oneshot ist sie dann doch zu lang geworden... ;) 
> 
> Das Ganze ist jetzt, ich denke richtigerweise, in der Kategorie „Crossover“ - ich hoffe, ihr findet die Geschichten trotzdem.
> 
> Ich freue mich über euer Feedback und das ein oder andere Sternchen! 
> 
> Wie ihr von meinen Geschichten gewohnt seid: Im Laufe der Geschichte wird es natürlich nicht nur am Kaminfeuer heiß - wer das nicht lesen möchte, hört am besten direkt hier auf... ;)
> 
> Meine anderen Geschichten aus dem „Sherwood-Universum“ werde ich hier posten, falls Interesse besteht... Lasst mir gern einen Kommentar da, wenn ihr mehr wollt. ;)

„...herein in die gute Stube!“ Jack schloss die Tür auf und bat die drei Männer hinein. „Herrlich... Urlaub“, seufzte Jack und ließ seine Reisetasche direkt hinter der Eingangstür auf den Boden plumpsen, so dass Ianto, der ihm folgte, gleich über die Tasche stolperte. 

„Huch!“ Jack reagierte blitzschnell und fing seinen Partner auf, bevor er ernstlich stürzen konnte. Tief über Ianto gebeugt hielt er ihn nun galant in den Armen. „Hollywoodkuss?“, fragte er verschmitzt grinsend. 

Statt einer Antwort zu geben, küsste Ianto ihn leidenschaftlich. 

Zwischenzeitlich waren auch John und Sherlock mit dem Bewundern der Aussicht vor der Hütte fertiggeworden und betraten die Diele. Schmunzelnd warteten sie ab, bis Ianto und Jack ihren Hollywoodkuss beendet und sich wieder in eine vertikale Position begeben hatten. 

Der Standort von Jacks hölzernem Haus - Hütte war definitiv eine Untertreibung gewesen - war einfach umwerfend. Von drei Seiten umgeben von dichtem Kiefernwald, die vierte Seite bot eine spektakuläre Aussicht auf die kalte, aber dennoch türkisblaue keltische See. Das Haus stand nur einige Meter von der Klippe der sandigen Steilküste entfernt. In einem kilometerweiten Radius rund um das Haus gab es absolut nichts. Nur walisische Wildnis, das Meer und ein paar hundert Schafe, die den grasig-moosigen Boden in Form hielten...

„Jack, dieser Ort ist einfach nur spektakulär, das weißt du, oder? Einfach traumhaft schön diese Aussicht“, schwärmte John, während er es ihren Gastgebern gleichtat und seine Schuhe gegen ein paar Pantoffeln tauschte. „Wie bist du bloß an dieses Haus gekommen, das muss doch unbezahlbar sein...“, fragte John weiter.

„Ach, es gehört mir schon seit über achtzig Jahren, damals waren die Immobilienpreise noch nicht so abgehoben... Früher habe ich es schon mal als Safehouse für Torchwood genutzt. Vor ein paar Jahren habe ich es modernisiert, jetzt ist es doch ein nettes Feriendomizil, wenn wir denn mal Urlaub haben, findet ihr nicht?“ antwortete Jack und führte seine Gäste in das gemütliche Wohnzimmer. Ein großes Fenster zur linken bot einen fabelhaften Ausblick die Steilküste hinunter aufs Meer. Die gläserne Terassentür, die zur rechten des Wohnzimmers nach draußen führte, bot Ausblick in den wunderschönen, dunklen Wald mit seinem hügeligen, moosbewachsenen Boden.

Auch innen war das Haus komplett aus Holz. Im Wohnzimmer befanden sich eine große Couch, einige deckenhohe Bücherregale, die vielfältig bestückt waren, sowie ein großer offener Kamin.

„So... Ich mache es uns erst mal ein bisschen warm hier, dann zeige ich euch den Rest vom Haus“, sagte Jack und war schon dabei, Feuerholz aus dem Vorratskorb neben dem Kamin zu nehmen und es im Kamin aufzuschichten. 

John reichte ihm weitere Holzscheite an, während Ianto ein paar alte Zeitungen aus dem Bücherregal nahm und sie zusammenknüllte, um damit das Feuer anzuzünden. 

„Ich muss eben Streichhölzer suchen, keine Ahnung wo die wieder abgeblieben sind“, meinte Jack nach einem suchenden Blick in den Korb und erhob sich, um Richtung Küche zu gehen. 

„Hier, nimm das“, sagte Sherlock und hielt ihm ein Feuerzeug hin, das er aus seiner Hosentasche gezogen hatte.

„Ja, danke.“ Jack nahm das Feuerzeug von Sherlock und das Papier von Ianto entgegen und kniete sich wieder vor den Kamin, um das Feuer zu entzünden.

„Hast du wieder geraucht, Sherlock? Oder warum trägst du ein Feuerzeug mit dir herum?“, begann John unterdessen seinen Partner zu befragen. Er schnüffelte an Sherlock herum, dieser antwortete jedoch nicht, sondern gab John lediglich einen besänftigenden Kuss.

„Sherlock!“, empörte sich John, nachdem der Kuss beendet war. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Sherlock rauchte und noch weniger konnte er es leiden, wenn Sherlock mit Zärtlichkeiten versuchte sich um eine Antwort zu drücken. Nichtsdestotrotz funktionierte es immer wieder, wie er sich selbst eingestehen musste...

„So!“ Jack klatschte zufrieden in die Hände, nachdem er einen Moment beobachtet hatte, wie das Feuer begann lebhaft zu brennen. Er schob sich zwischen John und Sherlock, legte jedem der beiden einen Arm um die Schultern und meinte: „Ihr habt Urlaub jetzt. Entspannt euch. Ich zeige euch erstmal das Haus, kommt.“ 

Jack zog die beiden in Richtung einer Tür, die offensichtlich in die Küche führte. Die Küche war klein, aber urgemütlich und zweckmäßig eingerichtet. Den Hingucker bildete ein antik aussehender, großer Herd, mit dem man auch heizen konnte. Flankiert wurde er von Arbeitsflächen mit darunterliegenden Schränken aus naturbelassenem Holz. In der Ecke neben der Tür befand sich eine gemütliche Eckbank und ein kleiner Esstisch. Die Bank war mit Schaffellen gepolstert, auf dem Tisch stand eine dicke, weiße Kerze. Auch hier gab es ein Fenster mit Blick aufs Meer.

„Hier habe ich ein bisschen Komfort einbauen lassen“, sagte Jack, „...der Herd kocht und heizt mit Gas“, fügte er hinzu und zündete die Flamme im Ofen. „Hier wird es gleich auch mollig warm werden...“ 

Dann öffnete er die Tür an der rechten Wand der Küche und sie standen im Badezimmer. Das Bad war an der Seite zum Wald hin mit einem großen Fenster ausgestattet, somit konnte man aus dem Whirlpool heraus, der mittig in den versiegelten Holzboden eingelassen war, in die Bäume schauen. 

„Wow!“ entfuhr es John. „Das Bad hier ist aber keine achtzig Jahre alt...“

Jack lachte: „Nein, wie gesagt, ich habe vor kurzem renovieren lassen. Wir haben zwar nicht viel Freizeit bei Torchwood, aber bezahlt werden wir wirklich königlich...“, erklärte er mit einem verlegenen Schulterzucken. „Fühlt euch ganz wie zuhause!“ 

Sie verließen das Bad und traten durch eine zweite Tür in einen kleinen Flur, von dem aus rechts und links jeweils eine weitere Türe abzweigte. „Normalerweise nutzen wir das linke Schlafzimmer“, erklärte Jack. 

„Das mit Meerblick...“, fügte Ianto verträumt hinzu. 

„Das Zimmer zur Waldseite ist das Gästezimmer. Aber wir können auch gern tauschen, wenn ihr gerne den Blick aufs Meer wollt....“ bot Jack an. 

„Quatsch. Jeder Ausblick hier ist der Wahnsinn, zum Wald hin ist klasse“, antwortete John schnell. Sherlock nickte bestätigend. 

„Nun denn...“ Jack öffnete die Tür zum rechten Schlafzimmer - auch hier war der Ausblick, wie schon erwartet, fantastisch. Vom großen Bett aus konnte man in den Wald schauen. Ansonsten gab es noch einen Kleiderschrank und zwei gemütliche Sessel im Zimmer. Auch hier waren Wände und Boden ebenfalls aus naturbelassenem Holz. Das Zimmer strahlte eine unglaubliche Gemütlichkeit und Wärme aus. 

Sie folgten Jack noch in das andere Schlafzimmer, welches genauso wie das Zimmer für Gäste, nur spiegelverkehrt, eingerichtet war und somit vom Bett aus Ausblick zur Küste hin bot. 

„Richtet euch erst mal ein, würde ich sagen. Wir machen gleich etwas zu Essen, gegen acht Uhr sollten wir dann essen können“, schlug Jack vor. Die beiden Londoner stimmten begeistert zu und gingen in „ihr“ Schlafzimmer. 

„...ich weiß garnicht, wie wir uns dafür bei Jack und Ianto revanchieren sollen“, sagte John über die Schulter hinweg zu Sherlock. Er kniete vor dem eingebauten Kleiderschrank und verstaute ihre Kleidung darin.

Sherlock stand vor dem Fenster und schaute in den Wald hinaus. „Hmmm“, brummelte er. „Nein, weiß ich auch nicht. Es ist wirklich schön hier. Aber so still....Ich glaube mir fehlt London jetzt schon...“ meinte er. Ein schelmisches Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel. 

John hielt in seinem Tun kurz inne und blickte über die Schulter hinweg entgeistert zu Sherlock herüber. „Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst, oder?“ Er wusste, auch sein Partner konnte ein bisschen Ruhe und Erholung dringend brauchen, auch wenn er das selten und äußerst ungern zugeben mochte. Sherlock drehte den Kopf zu ihm, John sah das schelmische Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Nein, meinst du nicht. Gut. Diesen Urlaub haben wir uns wirklich verdient. Das nimmt langsam überhand, wie sehr das Yard dich beansprucht...“ 

Sherlock zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte den Blick wieder zum Fenster. John schaute noch einen Moment länger auf die Silhouette seines Partners: So wie er dort vor dem großen Fenster stand, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, schien Sherlock, in seiner schwarzen, engen Hose und mit dem ebenfalls schwarzen, figurbetonten Hemd fast mit dem dunklen Wald in der Abenddämmerung zu verschmelzen... 

Nachdem John mit dem Einräumen der Kleidung fertig war, trat er von hinten an Sherlock heran, schlang seine Arme um Sherlocks Taille und schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. Schweigend standen sie gemeinsam eine Weile da, genoßen die Stille und die ruhige Zweisamkeit, während der Wald draußen vom fahlen Dämmerlicht langsam zu völliger Dunkelheit überwechselte... 

„Schau! John, sieh mal“, Sherlock deutete behutsam mit dem Zeigefinger auf den tiefhängenden Ast einer Kiefer, ungefähr zwanzig Meter vor dem Fenster. „Ein Uhu. Siehst du? Schau, wie seine Augen das Licht reflektieren...“ 

Andächtig folgte Johns Blick der Richtung, in die Sherlock deutete. „Wow...Außer im Zoo habe ich eine Eule noch nie von so nahe gesehen“, sagte John.

„Rund um das Haus meiner Eltern gab es auch viele Tiere, auch einige Arten von Eulen. Als Kind habe ich mir immer vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn ich mich mit einer der Eulen unterhalten könnte. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass Eulen unglaublich weise und intelligent seien. Dass sie viel mehr von der Welt und den Menschen verstehen, als die Menschen selbst, dass sie über den Dingen stehen und nur hin und wieder belustigt ihre Kommentare über die Albernheiten der Leute abgeben. Ich dachte immer, so eine Eule würde meine Gedankenwelt vielleicht verstehen... da wo die anderen Kinder in mir immer nur den Freak gesehen haben...“, erzählte Sherlock leise, ohne John anzusehen. Er fixierte weiterhin den Uhu draußen auf dem Ast. 

John schluckte einen Kloß im Hals hinunter. Diese seltenen Momente, in denen Sherlock ihm Einblick in die Geschehnisse und Gedankenwelt seiner Kindheit und Jugend gewährte... Meistens ließen sie John sprachlos zurück. 

Der überragende Verstand seines Partners hatte ihm in seiner Kindheit mitnichten Vorteile gebracht. Er war immer der Außenseiter, der Freak gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass es ihm auch heute noch schwer fiel, über seine Kindheit zu sprechen. Es konnte nicht verwundern, dass Sherlock sich in eine Phantasiewelt geflüchtet hatte. Eine Welt, in der Tiere intelligenter waren als die Menschen. Was sie vermutlich ja auch waren, dachte John. Zwar nicht auf die Art und Weise, die Sherlock sich als Kind vorgestellt hatte. Aber nun ja....

John drehte Sherlock vorsichtig in seiner Umarmung zu sich herum, sodass sie sich anschauen konnten. Sherlocks Augen funkelten in der Dämmerung fast ebenso bernsteinfarben, wie die des Uhus draußen, dachte John. Dann ließ er seine Hände an Sherlocks Rücken hinauf bis in seinen Nacken gleiten und vergrub die Finger in dessen langen Locken. Er zog ihn ein wenig zu sich herunter und ließ seine Lippen auf Sherlocks Lippen niedergehen. Noch in Gedanken versunken, passiv und still dastehend, die linke Hand noch immer in der Hosentasche, ließ Sherlock sich küssen. 

Als Johns Zunge an seine Lippen anstupste, Einlass verlangte, konnte Sherlock endlich die trüben Gedanken abschütteln und konzentrierte sich ganz auf das hier und jetzt, auf John, auf Johns Lippen, seinen Körper an seinem und die wachsende Erregung in ihrer beider Mitte.  
Es klopfte an der Zimmertür.

„Essen ist fertig“, ertönte Iantos Stimme auf dem Flur. 

„Alles klar, wir kommen“, rief John mit rauer Stimme zurück, nachdem er schnell die Lippen von Sherlocks gelöst hatte. Sherlock stand noch mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihm, die Haare leicht zerzaust, wo John darin herumgewühlt hatte. 

„...essen, ich glaube wir müssen gehen...“ sagte John leise zu ihm. Sherlock nickte, noch immer mit geschlossenen Lidern. John drückte ihm noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen, fasste sich dann in den Schritt um seine Erektion etwas zurechtzurücken, in der Hoffnung, sie möge so niemandem auffallen. Nachdem sie sich noch einen Moment lang abgekühlt hatten, betraten sie, Sherlock voran, den kleinen Flur und von dort aus die Küche. 

Auf dem Tisch dampfte eine Topf mit Gulasch sowie eine große Schüssel Klöße vor sich hin. Der Duft zog verführerisch durch den Raum, vermischt mit dem Aroma der Kerze auf dem Tisch, die einen heimeligen Duft nach frisch gewaschener Wäsche verströmte. 

„Das riecht ja fantastisch hier“, schwärmte John, kaum dass er die Küche betreten hatte. Auch Sherlock sog genüßlich den Duft in die Nase ein. 

„Danke! Setzt euch“, lud Jack sie ein. Ein Geschirrtuch mit rot-grünem Schottenkaro wie eine Schürze umgebunden, war er an der Arbeitsfläche gerade dabei, den Rotwein zu entkorken. Ianto schüttete währenddessen Wasser in die auf dem Tisch bereitstehenden Gläser ein.

„Ihr macht euch soviel Arbeit...“, seufzte John, während er mit Sherlock auf der linken Seite der Eckbank Platz nahm. 

„Ach, das ist doch keine Arbeit. Wir würden für uns selbst ja auch kochen, wenn wir alleine hier wären. Lieferdienst ist ein bisschen schwierig hier!“, antwortete Ianto lachend. „Außerdem liebt er es hin und wieder...“ er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf den in der Küche werkelnden Jack, „...den Gastgeber zu spielen und zu kochen.“ 

John und Sherlock schauten Ianto erstaunt an. 

„Wirklich. Das traut man ihm garnicht zu, nicht wahr?“, bekräftigte Ianto. „So sehr er auch die Action braucht, liebt er zwischendurch genauso das ganz normale, häusliche Leben. Und er kocht wirklich gut! Nur die Sauerei die er dabei veranstaltet, die darf ich hinterher wieder aufräumen“, fügte er leiser hinzu. 

Die beiden Männer lachten. 

„Hey! Ihr redet über mich, oder? Erzählt er wieder davon, wie unordentlich ich bin?“ rief Jack herüber.

Die drei grinsten sich nur an. 

Jack kam mit dem Wein zum Tisch hinüber. Schenkte ihnen allen ein. Das Licht der Kerze spiegelte sich im blankpolierten Kristall der Wein- und Wassergläser auf dem Tisch. Ianto und Jack nahmen auf dem anderen Schenkel der Eckbank Platz. 

„Fangt an, ehe es kalt wird“, forderte Jack sie auf. Zufrieden stützte er das Kinn in die Hand und sah zu, wie Ianto und ihre beiden Gäste sich beim Essen bedienten. Zusätzlich zum Fleisch und den Klößen gab es noch Apfelrotkohl. 

„Das Gulasch ist Wild hier aus der Gegend. Es gibt eine kleine Metzgerei im nächsten Dorf, besseres Wild bekommt man nirgendwo“, erzählte Jack. 

Nach den ersten Bissen konnten dies alle nur bestätigen. Das Essen schmeckte wirklich köstlich. 

Nachdem sie alle zusammen die Küche wieder aufgeräumt hatten - unter Iantos lautstarkem Protest, denn wie Jack ihnen schmunzelnd zuflüsterte: „Er liebt es zu putzen und aufzuräumen und es kann sowieso nie jemand richtig machen, er wird das gleich alles noch mal höchstpersönlich nachgehen...“ 

Satt, gutgelaunt und entspannt wechselten sie mit einer weiteren Flasche des köstlichen Rotweins ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie es sich, die Rücken an die Couch gelehnt, auf dem flauschigen Fell vor dem prasselnden Kamin gemütlich machten. 

Ihre Unterhaltung drehte sich um dieses und jenes. Erstaunlicherweise waren aber alle vier so entspannt, dass das Thema Arbeit - sowohl die bei Torchwood als auch die Detektivarbeit von Sherlock und John - tatsächlich nur am Rande gestreift wurde. Sie alle schienen diese Auszeit dringend zu brauchen und auch zu genießen. Genügend andere Gesprächsthemen hatten sie auch so. Besonders Jack gingen die Geschichten nie aus. 

„Wie lange seid ihr jetzt eigentlich schon ein Paar?“ fragte Jack nach einer Weile, sein Weinglas in der Hand drehend, an Sherlock und John gewandt. „Drei Jahre und sieben Monate“, antwortete Sherlock wie aus der Pistole geschossen. 

John schaute ihn verblüfft von der Seite an. Ein Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel. „Wow, ich hätte jetzt nicht damit gerechnet, dass du das so genau weißt, Sherlock.“ 

„Natürlich weiß ich so etwas, John. Ganz genau“, antwortete Sherlock liebevoll und drückte Johns Hand. 

Ianto guckte Jack gespielt vorwurfsvoll an. Jack hob abwehrend die Hände: „Ich weiß, dass es bei uns irgendwann in den Nuller Jahren des 21. Jahrhunderts war...“, versuchte er sich lachend zu verteidigen. 

Ianto gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Oberschenkel: „Jack!“

„Nicht?“, fragte Jack unschuldig. „Ich kann mir sowas halt nicht merken...und das hat absolut nichts mit dir zu tun“, versuchte er Ianto lachend zu besänftigen und zog ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich heran. 

„Warte, das wirst du mir noch büßen“, drohte Ianto ihm lachend und machte es sich wieder zwischen Jacks ausgestreckten Beinen bequem, Rücken und Hinterkopf an Jacks warme Brust angelehnt, nachdem er noch einmal eine Runde Wein verteilt hatte. 

„Ich kann mich noch gut an den Tag erinnern, als wir euch damals kennengelernt haben“, sinnierte Ianto, den Blick ins Feuer gerichtet. „Ihr kamt bei uns in die Touristeninformation und ich dachte bloß „Wow“, als ich Sherlock gesehen haben. Wie er da so reinstolziert kam, in seinem Mantel, den Kragen hochgestellt. Ihr habt ja sicher schon bemerkt, dass ich ein Faible für Mäntel habe“, fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu. „Dann hat Sherlock gleich angefangen mit mir zu flirten“, Ianto kicherte: „...und du hast ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter gemacht, John. Man konnte dir an der Nasenspitze ansehen, dass du eifersüchtig warst“. 

„Trotzdem habt ihr uns erzählt, dass ihr kein Paar wäret, als wir uns dann abends an diesem Imbiss wieder getroffen haben“, warf Jack ein.

„Waren wir ja auch nicht“, entgegnete John. 

„Na ja, vielleicht offiziell noch nicht, verhalten habt ihr euch aber damals schon wie ein altes Ehepaar“, kicherte Ianto in sein Weinglas. Seine Wangen waren gerötet. Die drei Männer sahen ihn schmunzelnd an. 

„Hey“, sagte Sherlock, gespielt böse. „Aber du könntest da schon Recht haben, irgendwie haben das alle um uns herum viel früher erkannt, als wir selbst...“ 

———————————-

„Wie ist das damals eigentlich gelaufen? Wie hat es sich denn dann ergeben, dass ihr wirklich ein Paar geworden seid?“, fragte Jack interessiert. 

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den einen Abend in Cardiff? Als wir tanzen waren?“ fragte John. 

„Klar, ihr habt da SEHR innig miteinander getanzt“, antwortete Jack grinsend.

„Ja genau, in dieser Nacht haben wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst, dann geredet und dann wieder geküsst, in der Kurzfassung“ sagte John lachend.

„Dabei haben wir dann festgestellt, dass ich vom ersten Augenblick an, als ich John kennengelernt habe, verknallt in ihn war. Er hat ein bisschen länger gebraucht, um seine Gefühle einzuordnen“, schaltete Sherlock sich, offensichtlich auch schon leicht angetrunken vom Wein, in die Unterhaltung ein. „Ich habe die ganze Zeit versucht, Johns Dates mit irgendwelchen Frauen zu sabotieren. Immer mal wieder habe ich ihn wegen angeblicher dringender Sachen angetextet und so von seinen Verabredungen weggeholt. Einmal bin ich sogar einfach mit auf eins seiner Dates gegangen..“, erzählte Sherlock kichernd weiter und nahm noch einen großen Schluck von seinem Wein.

„Jaja, ich war schon ein Esel. Selbst da habe ich noch nichts gemerkt, beziehungsweise wollte es mir selbst nicht eingestehen“, ergänzte John und schaute Sherlock verliebt an. 

Jack und Ianto hörten gespannt zu. 

„Wißt ihr“, meinte John an Jack und Ianto gewandt, „...dir habe ich das schon mal erzählt Ianto, wärt ihr nicht gewesen, hätte ich mir meine Gefühle wohl nie eingestanden. Ich wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass ich plötzlich auf einen Mann stehe. Aber du warst da echt ein Vorbild für mich, Ianto. Du hast mir klargemacht, dass man auf seine Gefühle hören sollte. Egal, wie neu und seltsam sie einem plötzlich erscheinen. Euch kennenzulernen hat wirklich unser ganzes Leben verändert. Ganz im Ernst“, fügte John nachdenklich hinzu. 

„Jep, ohne euch, hätte ich diesen wunderbaren Mann hier“, Sherlock blickte John an, „...wohl nie ins Bett gekriegt.“ Er lachte leise und nahm abermals einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. 

John blickte ihn amüsiert und gleichzeitig verwundert an. Er wusste durchaus, dass Sherlock großen Gefallen an Sex gefunden hatte, manchmal schon fast süchtig danach zu sein schien und gelegentlich sogar gern darüber redete...Allerdings nur mit ihm. Offenbar hatte er zu Jack und Ianto mittlerweile aber auch ein solches Vertrauen gefasst, dass er, zumindest mit einem Schluck Alkohol dabei, ihnen jetzt wohl sogar solche Dinge anvertrauen konnte. Sherlock war wirklich besser mit Menschen geworden und davon konnte sich wohl John einen großen Teil zuschreiben, dachte er zufrieden. 

„Gern geschehen!“, sagte Jack lachend und prostete Sherlock zu. „Trinken wir auf guten Sex!“ 

Alle stimmten in Jacks Lachen mit ein und ließen ausgelassen die Gläser aneinanderklingen. 

„Klar, wenn du auf irgendetwas trinkst, dann auf Sex“, stichelte Ianto lachend gegen Jack. „Was anderes hast du ja auch nicht im Kopf.“ 

„Das musst du gerade sagen!“, gab Jack, gespielt empört zurück, „Wer hat uns denn letztens den heißen Jungen aus der Disco mit ins Bett gebracht? He?“ fuhr Jack fort.

Ianto, knallrot im Gesicht, jetzt vermutlich nicht mehr nur vom Wein, versteckte seinen Blick im Weinglas. „Oder vor ein paar Wochen der Ire und seine hübsche rothaarige Freundin, wer hat die denn abgeschleppt?“ spöttelte Jack liebevoll weiter. Ianto war der Verlauf dieses Gesprächs sichtlich peinlich. Trotzdem konnte er das so nicht stehen lassen.

„Moment, Sir!“ erwiderte er und erhob den rechten Zeigefinger, „...den Iren hast ja wohl definitiv du abgeschleppt, der stand ja sowas von auf dich. Dass seine kleine rothaarige Freundin dann auch noch uns beide toll fand... Nun ja. Da waren wir ja wohl mindestens zu gleichen Teilen dran beteiligt“. Ianto hatte sich ereifert und fuchtelte wild gestikulierend mit dem Zeigefinger vor Jacks Gesicht herum. Jack lachte, zuckte nur mit den Schultern und brachte Ianto dann mit einem Kuss zum schweigen. 

Sherlock und John schauten sich verblüfft an. Ein Funkeln in ihrer beider Augen begleitete den Blickwechsel. 

„Ich glaube es wird Zeit, dass ich ihn hier“, Jack deutete auf Ianto, der wieder angelehnt zwischen seinen Beinen saß, dem die Augen aber schon fast zugefallen waren, „... so langsam ins Bett bringe.“ Er stand auf, fasste Ianto dabei unter die Achseln und zog ihn mit sich auf die Füße. 

Er nahm Ianto an die Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Legt ihr gleich noch etwas Holz nach, damit das Feuer über Nacht nicht ausgeht?“ bat Jack noch über die Schulter hinweg. „Gute Nacht!“

„Was meinst du, gehen wir noch eine Runde in den Whirlpool? Ich glaube das wäre jetzt genau das richtige, so vor dem Schlafengehen...“, fragte John seinen Partner, nachdem er etwas Holz in den Kamin geschichtet hatte.

„Klar, warum nicht? Wann haben wir schon mal den Luxus einen Whirlpool nutzen zu können...“ antwortete Sherlock.

————————

John lag in Sherlocks Arm neben ihm im Whirlpool, das Wasser blubberte angenehm warm um sie herum. Sie hatten die Beleuchtung im Badezimmer ausgeschaltet, nur die unter der Wasseroberfläche eingelassenen Spots spendeten ein bisschen warmes Licht. Beide hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Köpfe an die bequemen Kopfpolster angelehnt. John war fast schon eingeschlafen... 

„John?“ fragte Sherlock leise, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. 

„Ja?“ fragte John schläfrig zurück. 

Sherlock setzte zum sprechen an, verstummte dann aber wieder. John öffnete träge die Augen und drehte den Kopf zu Sherlock. Der hatte die Augen noch geschlossen. 

„Was Sherlock?“ fragte John sanft. „Was wolltest du sagen?“ 

Durch Sherlocks Körper ging ein Ruck, dann öffnete er die Augen und presste seine Lippen auf Johns. „...ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du nicht auch findest, wir sollten langsam ins Bett gehen?“ sagte er, in verführerischer Tonlage und ließ dabei seine Hand in Johns Schritt hinuntergleiten. Langsam strich er an Johns Glied auf und ab. John hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und den Kopf auf dem Kopfpolster abgelegt. 

Eifrig nickte er: „...aber unbedingt!“ 

John hatte so eine Ahnung, dass das nicht Sherlocks eigentliche Frage gewesen war, war aber zu träge und nun auch zu erregt, um dies nun weiter zu erörtern. So ließ er sich zu gern von Sherlock aus dem Whirlpool ziehen. 

Nur ein Handtuch umgebunden huschten sie in ihr Zimmer. Nachdem sie die Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, fuhr Sherlock in Windeseile zu John herum, presste ihn fest gegen die Tür. Sein rechter Arm hielt Johns Handgelenke über dessen Kopf gegen die Tür gepinnt. Mit der linken arbeitete er leidenschaftlich unter Johns Handtuch. Sein eigener Penis lugte mittlerweile vorwitzig unter dem Handtuch hinaus. Schnell entledigte er sie beide ihrer Handtücher. 

Während er seine Zunge wild mit Johns Zunge kämpfte, verschränkte Sherlock die Finger seiner rechten mit der von Johns linker Hand. Mit den Händen umfassten sie zusammen ihrer beider Erektionen. Frenetisch führte Sherlock so ihre Hände an den steil aufgerichteten Erektionen auf und ab. 

John stöhnte. „Sherlock ich...“ 

Schon erreichte John mit einem tiefen Stöhnen seinen Höhepunkt und entlud sich in mehreren Schüben über ihre Hände und über Sherlocks Penis. Das Gefühl von Johns Sperma auf seinem Penis brachte Sherlock über die Klippe. Wenige Sekunden später ergoß auch er sich über sie beide. Keuchend stützte er sich gegen John und die Tür ab. Auch John klammerte sich an Sherlock, die Knie drohten im sonst den Dienst zu versagen.

Zärtlich küssten sie sich, bevor sie zum Bett herüberstaksten, noch immer das Gefühl, Kniescheiben aus Wackelpudding zu haben. 

Geistesgegenwärtig hob John eines der auf dem Boden liegenden, weißen Handtücher auf. Im Bett angekommen, säuberte er sie beide noch notdürftig mit dem Handtuch, bevor sie, eng umeinandergeschlungen, fast augenblicklich einschliefen.

———————-

John und Sherlock spazierten durch den Sand, nahe an der Wasserlinie. Die Flut war dabei aufzulaufen, sodass sie mit der Zeit immer weiter in Richtung des Steilufers ausweichen mussten, um keine nassen Füße zu bekommen. 

„John?“ 

„Ja?“, John wandte Sherlock den Blick zu. 

„Vermisst du manchmal Frauen?“ 

John blickte ihn fragend an.

„... in sexueller Hinsicht?“ ergänzte Sherlock seine Frage. 

„Nein, absolut nicht. Wie kommst du darauf?“ 

„Ich weiß nicht...“, antwortete Sherlock zögerlich, „früher warst du doch fast ausschließlich mit Frauen zusammen, oder? Deine Erlebnisse mit Männern waren doch eher...“Sherlock rang nach Worten, „...Notlösungen“ Sherlock malte mit den Händen Anführungszeichen in die Luft. „So habe ich das zumindest verstanden...“ 

„Nein, im Grunde waren das nicht nur Notlösungen, Sherlock. Im Nachhinein betrachtet denke ich, dass ich schon mein ganzes Leben lang Männer mindestens genauso attraktiv gefunden habe, wie Frauen. In meiner Sozialisation war das aber leider etwas, das nicht sein durfte. Dass nicht „normal“ war. Das hat dazu geführt, dass ich mir selbst nicht eingestehen wollte, dass ich vielleicht auf Männer stehe. Im Grunde war die Zeit bei der Armee ein Glück für mich, da war ich nicht der einzige, der hin und wieder mal Erlebnisse mit Männern hatte. Für manche meiner Kollegen mögen das nur Notlösungen gewesen sein, so fern der Heimat und der Frauen. Für mich waren das aber Offenbarungen. Auch wenn ich mir damit immer noch nicht eingestehen konnte, dass ich vielleicht bisexuell oder sogar schwul bin.“ 

Sherlock hatte aufmerksam zugehört und nickte verstehend.

„Also um deine Frage zu beantworten: Nein, bislang habe ich definitiv keine Frau vermisst. Sex mit einem Mann, mit dir, gefällt mir viel besser, zumindest vom jetzigen Standpunkt aus betrachtet. Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, jetzt?“ 

John lächelte Sherlock an und drückte seine Hand. 

„Es ging mir gestern Nacht durch den Kopf. Nach der Unterhaltung mit Ianto und Jack, sie scheinen ja beide hin und wieder das Bedürfnis nach einem weiblichen Körper zu haben. Da dachte ich, das wird bei dir ja sicher ganz genau so sein...“ erklärte Sherlock. 

John nickte, das war es also gewesen, was Sherlock ihn schon gestern hatte fragen wollen...

Sie gingen einige Meter weiter durch den feuchten Sand, hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach. 

„Was ist mit dir? Vermisst du denn etwas? Ich bin sicher, du wirst irgendwann noch andere Erfahrungen sammeln wollen - vielleicht auch mit Frauen...?“ fragte John vorsichtig. 

„Nein! Definitiv nicht!“ antwortete Sherlock wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Allein der Gedanke, nein“, er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Sexuell ziehen mich Frauen definitiv überhaupt nicht an. Noch nie...“ 

John musste lachen. „Ok, das war deutlich. Frauen sind igitt... Das habe ich verstanden.“

Noch immer schmunzelnd zog er Sherlock in eine Umarmung und küsste ihn sanft auf die schmollenden Lippen. 

Sie setzten den Weg am Strand entlang fort, das Meer brandete geräuschvoll und voller Urgewalt an den Strand hoch. Die salzige Luft kribbelte in ihren Nasen. 

John dachte noch einen Moment über das von Sherlock Gesagte nach, während sie ihren Spaziergang fortsetzten. Der Subtext von Sherlocks Aussage war eindeutig gewesen, er konnte sich definitiv nicht vorstellen etwas mit einer Frau zu haben, ok - aber weitere Erfahrungen mit Männern zu sammeln, das hatte Sherlock nicht ausgeschlossen, genau wie John vermutet hatte... Und John konnte ihm das nicht verübeln, ganz im Gegenteil...

Die Sonne stand schon tief am Himmel, um diese Zeit im Herbst ging die Sonne früh unter. Als das Meer fast den ganzen Strand überspülte, kletterten die beiden Männer in den Hang der Steilküste, setzten sich dort auf einen großen Stein, der von der Sonne noch ein bisschen erwärmt war und sahen der Sonne dabei zu, wie sie glutrot langsam im Meer versank.

„... weißt du eigentlich, dass es unglaublich schön mit dir hier ist?“ fragte John. 

„Oh ja, mit dir ist es auch schön“, antwortete Sherlock und zog John zu einem Kuss heran. Erst sanft, dann mit mehr Nachdruck ließ er seine Zunge an Johns Lippen entlangwandern, stupste forsch gegen Johns Zunge, verschlang ihre Zungen miteinander. Spielerisch ließ Sherlock seine Hand an Johns Schenkelinnenseite über den groben Jeansstoff wandern, kratzte leicht mit seinen Nägeln an der breiten Naht vorbei. 

John sog scharf die Luft ein, als Sherlocks Hand in seinem Schritt angekommen war. Sherlock ließ seine Hand dort verweilen, strich ein paar Mal fest über Johns Penis, der unter dem Stoff bereits deutlich und hart fühlbar war. 

„Was meinst du? Wir sollten langsam nach drinnen gehen, es wird schnell dunkel“, sagte Sherlock leise, ein wenig atemlos, als er die Lippen von Johns gelöst hatte. John hatte die Augen noch geschlossen, ein wenig enttäuscht, dass der Moment so abrupt endete. Aber Sherlock hatte Recht, sie mussten los, wenn sie die Hütte vor Anbruch der Dunkelheit wieder erreichen wollten. 

Sherlock stand auf, klopfte sich etwas Sand vom Hosenboden und hielt John dann die ausgestreckte Hand hin, um ihn vom Stein hochzuziehen. Seufzend erhob auch John sich.

Beim steilen Aufstieg die sandige Klippe hoch kamen sie ins schwitzen. Der Sand rutschte unter ihren Füßen weg, zwischendurch konnten sie sich an ein paar Grasbüscheln und Sträuchern festhalten und erkämpfen sich so den Weg nach oben. 

Als sie vor dem Haus ankamen, war es fast völlig dunkel. Im Haus jedoch brannte Licht und durch das Wohnzimmerfenster konnten sie bereits warm und einladend das Feuer im Kamin prasseln sehen. Ianto und Jack waren in der Küche und schon dabei das Abendessen zu kochen. 

„Hallo, ihr kommt genau richtig“ begrüßte Jack die beiden, als sie die Küche betraten. „In einer Viertelstunde können wir essen.“

„Das ist ja ein Service hier, ihr verwöhnt und viel zu sehr“, antwortete John lächelnd. „Wir springen aber noch eben unter die Dusche vor dem Essen, wir sind ganz sandig.“

Auch wenn ihnen beiden der Sinn nach einer langen, erotischen Dusche stand, beeilten sie sich. Wuschen sich nur schnell den Schweiß und den Sand vom Körper und saßen fast pünktlich am Essenstisch. 

„Wenn es euch recht ist, würden wir nachher gern noch mal euren Whirlpool in Anspruch nehmen. Das ist so toll, das müssen wir noch genießen, solange wir hier sind“, meinte Sherlock beim Essen. 

„Sicher, fühlt euch wie zuhause“, antwortete Jack. 

„Habt ihr euren Spaziergang eben genossen? Das Wetter war ja wirklich fantastisch heute...“ erkundigte sich Ianto. 

Sherlock und John bejahten. Entspannt unterhielten sie sich während des Essens über die Orte, die sie schon besucht hatten. Philosophierten darüber, welche Küste am schönsten war. Mit Jacks, auch außerirdischen Reiseerlebnissen, konnte selbstredend niemand mithalten. 

„Einmal, auf Fortunas 3, das ist ein reiner Vergnügungsplanet, müsst ihr wissen hatte ich am Strand Sex mit einer Einheimischen“, erzählte Jack. 

Ianto verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen: „...und da sind wir wieder...“, murmelte er schmunzelnd. 

Jack ließ sich von Iantos Einwurf in keiner Weise beirren und fuhr fort: „Die Fortunerinner haben vier Arme und das Meerwasser dort ist pink. Keine Ahnung ob das wirklich mein schönstes Erlebnis an einem Strand war, aber es war mit Sicherheit in der Top Ten der außergewöhnlichsten Erlebnisse, die ich je an einem Strand hatte...“

Alle vier Männer lachten. Jack war wirklich der beste Geschichtenerzähler. 

Sie beendeten ihre Mahlzeit. Sherlock und John bedankten sich bald nach dem Essen und gingen gleich ins Bad hinüber. Dort ließen sie sich wohlig seufzend in den Whirlpool gleiten.

——————-

Ianto und Jack gingen mit dem Rest des Weins, den sie zum Essen getrunken hatten, hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Jack legte noch einige Scheite Brennholz auf das Feuer. Sie machten es sich auf dem dicken Fellteppich vor dem Kamin bequem. 

Ianto schmerzte der Nacken, er rollte den Kopf nach links und rechts, um so die Verspannung zu lösen, was aber nicht wirklich half.

„Massage gefällig?“ fragte Jack liebevoll und streichelte über Iantos Nacken. Er kurierte Iantos verspannte Muskeln öfter mal mit seinen ausgefeilten Massagetechniken. 

„Ja... Das wäre toll, Jack“ antwortete Ianto dankbar. 

„Zieh schon mal das Hemd aus, ich hole eben das Öl“, sagte Jack und stand auf. 

Jack setzte sich wieder, den Rücken an die Couch angelehnt, auf den Boden und ließ Ianto zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen vor ihm Platz nehmen. So kam er hervorragend an dessen Schultern und den Nacken heran. Mit sanften, aber gezielten Bewegungen massierte er zunächst die senkrechten Muskelstränge in Iantos Nacken. Dann fuhr er mit der Muskulatur der Schulterblätter fort. 

Ianto seufzte wohlig: „Es ist schon viel besser, Jack“

Trotzdem ließ Jack seine großen Hände weiter über Iantos Rücken gleiten. „Leg dich mal hin“, flüsterte er Ianto ins Ohr. 

Gern kam Ianto der Bitte nach und legte sich auf den Bauch. Jack nahm über ihn gegrätscht Platz, verteilte noch einmal großzügig von dem schnell einziehenden Massageöl auf Iantos Rücken und bearbeitete weiter die Muskulatur. 

Verspannt war Ianto schon kaum noch, aber Jack genoss es sehr, den Körper seines Partners zu liebkosen und zu verwöhnen. Zu sehen, wie Ianto abschaltete und völlig entspannte. Immer noch war Ianto im Alltag die meiste Zeit einfach viel zu kontrolliert und verkrampft. Jack liebte es, ihn dazu zu bringen sich zu entspannen, loszulassen. 

Jack massierte weiter Iantos Rücken und die Schultern, arbeitete sich dann langsam nach weiter nach unten vor. Er schob Iantos bereits geöffnete Hose langsam nach unten. Die Shorts gleich hinterher. Kurz stand Jack auf, um die Hose an Iantos Beinen hinunter und samt der Strümpfe über die Füße zu ziehen. Ianto schaute ihn über die Schulter hinweg kurz protestierend an, genoß aber Jacks Berührungen und die Wärme des Kaminfeuers zu sehr, um ernsthaft Protest einzulegen. 

Jack konnte seine Massage jetzt ungehindert auf Iantos runden, festen Hintern ausdehnen.

—————

John und Sherlock hatten ihr Bad unterdessen beendet. Sherlock rubbelte mit einem Handtuch gerade seine langen Locken trocken, John beobachtete ihn fasziniert, während er selber dabei war, sich abzutrocknen. 

Manchmal war er noch immer überwältigt von der Eleganz und Anmut die Sherlocks Körper in solchen Momenten ausstrahlte. Die starken Muskeln arbeiteten unter der porzellanweißen Haut. Fragil, elegant und doch stark und, wenn nötig, mit tödlicher Kraft ausgestattet. 

Sherlock war mit dem Trocknen seiner Haare fertig und blickte John schmunzelnd, zärtlich an, der so in die Betrachtungen von Sherlocks Körper vertieft war, dass er die Welt um sich herum völlig vergessen zu haben schien und wie erstarrt, das Handtuch bewegungslos an seine Hüfte pressend, dastand. John erwachte aus seinem Tagtraum und lächelte Sherlock ebenfalls an. 

Sherlock war dabei, sich das Handtuch um die Hüften zu schlingen: „Ich habe Durst, ich gehe noch eben in die Küche etwas trinken. Wir sehen uns dann im Schlafzimmer...?“ fragte er John lüstern zwinkernd und öffnete die Tür zur Küche. Mit seinen nackten Fußsohlen tapste er über den angenehm warmen Holzboden auf den Kühlschrank zu, der links von ihm in der Ecke zwischen Badezimmer- und Wohnzimmertür stand. Er öffnete das hohe, zweiflügelige Gerät und fand in der Türe eine Flasche Wasser. Durstig schraubte er gleich den Deckel ab und trank einen großen Schluck, während er mit der anderen Hand die Kühlschranktür wieder schloss. Sein Blick fiel durch die geöffnete Wohnzimmertür:

Vor dem Kamin, auf dem Fell, sah er Jack und Ianto. Sie waren offensichtlich gerade sehr beschäftigt. Ianto lag auf dem Rücken, sein Körper glänzte ölig im flackernden, rotorangen Licht des Kaminfeuers. Jack kniete, nur noch mit seiner Hose bekleidet, die Hosenträger hingen lose an seinen Hüften herunter, zwischen Iantos Beinen. Seine großen, gebräunten Hände hielten Iantos fahle Haut an den Leisten fest umklammert. Sein Lippen liebkosten Iantos aufrecht dastehende Erektion. Langsam ließ Jack seine Zunge um die Spitze von Iantos Penis kreisen. Ianto stöhnte wohlig auf. 

Der Laut fuhr Sherlock sofort in die Lenden. In Sekundenbruchteilen war er hart. Das Handtuch um seine Hüften beulte sich sichtlich aus. Wie erstarrt stand Sherlock in der Dunkelheit der Küche und starrte wie gebannt in den anderen Raum hinüber, konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand in seinem Kreuz, erschreckt zuckte er zusammen. 

———————

John hatte sich gewundert, wo Sherlock so lange blieb und war ihm nachgekommen. Bereits im Hereinkommen hatte er bemerkt, dass es nun Sherlock war, der wie erstarrt dastand und war seinem Blick gefolgt. Ein Lächeln hatte sich auf seine Mundwinkel gelegt, als er realisiert hatte, was Sherlock da so fasziniert anschaute. Er legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf Sherlocks nackten Rücken, er wollte ihn nicht erschrecken und natürlich ganz leise sein. 

„Pssst..“. flüsterte er leise, beruhigend von hinten in Sherlocks Ohr. Sofort fühlte er an seiner Handfläche, wie sich Sherlocks Rückenmuskulatur wieder entspannte. 

„Du hast ja eine Aussicht hier, kein Wunder, dass du nicht wiederkommst...“ wisperte John Sherlock kaum hörbar ins Ohr. Dabei berührten seine Lippen Sherlocks Ohrläppchen, was diesem eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper bescherte. 

John schmiegte sich fest an Sherlocks Rücken, seine rechte Hand umschlang Sherlocks Hüfte, streichelte sanft über die Bauchmuskulatur während auch er, über Sherlocks Schulter hinweg, das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen nur ein paar Meter weiter bot, genoß:

Jack fuhr gerade mit der Zunge, von Iantos Hoden aus angefangen, langsam aber unaufhaltsam dessen Körper hinauf, passierte die Erektion in ihrer ganzen Länge. Dann weiter den Bauch hinauf, versank einmal kurz in Iantos Bauchnabel und nahm dann den Weg weiter hinauf an Iantos wenig behaarter Brust entlang, den Hals entlang bis zu seinem linken Ohr. Dort stupste er seine Zungenspitze kurz in Iantos Ohr. Seine rechte Hand forderte währenddessen mehr Platz zwischen Iantos Schenkeln ein und massierte langsam die von Öl und Zunge feuchten Hoden. Ianto keuchte wohlig. 

„Wir haben Publikum“, flüsterte Jack ihm leise ins Ohr, ohne die Massage an seinem Unterleib auch nur zu verlangsamen. „... hast du auch schon bemerkt, oder?“ 

Ianto nickte, nur für Jack bemerkbar. 

„Wollen wir die beiden herüberbitten, ich meine, hast du Lust...?“ flüsterte Jack fragend weiter, dabei Iantos empfindliche Stelle unter dem Ohrläppchen liebkosend. Diesmal nickte Ianto enthusiastischer und stöhnte wohlig. 

„Ja...“ seufzte er. 

Jack grinste. Er ließ seinen Mund an Iantos Hals vorbei zu dessen Mund wandern und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Seine Hand rieb weiter Iantos Hoden, bis hoch zur Peniswurzel. Dabei rieb der Stoff von Jacks Hose an Iantos Erektion vorbei, was Ianto zusätzlich antörnte. 

Jack unterbrach den Kuss, drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Küchentür, Ianto tat es ihm gleich. Beide lächelten süffisant, blickten Sherlock und John direkt an: 

„...Lust mitzumachen oder wollt ihr nur dastehen und zuschauen?“ fragte Jack grinsend in Richtung der Dunkelheit der Küche. 

John spürte, wie Sherlock in seiner Umarmung erstarrte. Beruhigend streichelte er über Sherlocks Rücken. Er trat um Sherlock herum, umarmte ihn, jetzt von vorne und sah in ernst an. Leise fragte er: „Und? Wie lautet unsere Antwort?“ 

John sah, wie Sherlock für einen Augenblick die Augen schloss, dann hart schluckte, John konnte die Bewegung seiner Kehle durch die Haut sehen. Dann öffnete Sherlock die Augen wieder und sah John an. Er nickte. „Wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist, John? Neugierig wäre ich schon...“ 

John strahlte ihn an. „Natürlich ist es in Ordnung. Du weißt doch, wie gern ich aufregende, neue Dinge mit dir erlebe. Immer schon.“ Hungrig küsste Sherlock John. 

„...und? Wie sieht`s aus Jungs?“ hörten sie Jacks Stimme, freundlich, aus dem Wohnzimmer. 

John fasste Sherlock bei der Hand und zusammen betraten sie das Wohnzimmer. Es war warm dort, sehr warm und das lag nicht ausschließlich am prasselnden Kaminfeuer. Die Luft war warm, ein schwerer, betörender Geruch von Feuer, Massageöl und Sex hing in der Luft. Sherlock atmete sichtbar ein. Er hatte noch nie im Leben etwas so erotisches gerochen. 

Ianto bemerkte, wie Sherlocks Nasenflügel zitterten. Er lachte. „Das sind Jacks verdammte 51.-Jahrhundert-Pheromone. Die wirken fast wie ein Aphrodisiakum, merkt ihr? Ich hatte nie eine Chance...“, fügte er lachend hinzu. 

Jack grinste nur und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Kommt her“, sagte er und deutete auf das Fell neben sich und Ianto. Ianto hatte sich mittlerweile aufgerichtet, saß an Jack angelehnt und hatte gerade noch einmal sein Weinglas in die Hand genommen, um einen Schluck zu trinken. Auch er lächelte John und Sherlock einladend an. 

„Je mehr mitmachen, desto mehr Spaß macht es“, sagte Jack und strahlte dabei wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Ianto rollte mit den Augen und küsste Jack dann auf den nackten Oberarm. Jack streckte seine Hand nach Sherlock, Ianto die seine nach John aus. Sie ließen sich gegenüber von Jack und Ianto auf dem Boden nieder, die Rücken an die Couch angelehnt. Beide waren lediglich mit einem kleinen, weißen Handtuch bekleidet, das ihrer beider freudige Erwartung nur absolut unzulänglich verbergen konnte, jetzt wo sie saßen. 

„Wollt ihr einen Whisky mit uns trinken, so zur allgemeinen Auflockerung“, fragte Ianto in die Runde. Die Männer nickten zustimmend und Ianto war schon aufgestanden, um vier Gläser und die Flasche Single Malt vom Regal zu nehmen. Er schenkte allen großzügig ein. Sie hoben die Gläser: „Auf neue Erfahrungen...“ sagte Jack.

Alle schmunzelten und tranken.

„Warum trägst du eigentlich noch so viele Klamotten, im Gegensatz zu uns?“, fragte John nach einer Weile neckend an Jack gewandt, nachdem er seinen Scotch geleert und das Glas beiseite gestellt hatte. 

„Gute Frage, Captain. Komm her und ändere was dran“, antworte Jack anzüglich grinsend und erhob sich vom Boden. 

Ianto schaute von unten schmunzelnd zu, wie John sich ebenfalls erhob und sich Jack vorsichtig näherte. Ianto rückte ein wenig herum, setzte sich neben Sherlock gegen die Sitzfläche der Couch gelehnt, legte seinen Arm oben auf die Sitzfläche und somit um Sherlocks Schultern. Mit der anderen begann er vorsichtig tastend Sherlocks Brust zu streicheln. So beobachteten sie gemeinsam, wie John Jack erreichte. Eine Hand auf Jacks Flanke legte und einmal um ihn herum ging, die Hand dabei ebenfalls einmal komplett um Jacks Torso herumstreichen ließ. Ganz langsam, bewundernd. Wieder vorn angekommen, ließ er die Finger nunmehr ein Stück tiefer, an Jacks Hosenbund entlangfahren. 

Vorsichtig öffnete er den Knopf, schob den Reißverschluss herunter. Zahn für Zahn öffnete sich dieser und legte mehr und mehr von Jacks Schritt frei. Sobald die Hose komplett geöffnet war, fiel sie, weit geschnitten wie sie war, widerstandslos zu Boden. Jack stieg aus der Hose heraus und kickte sie zur Seite. 

Dann zog er John mit der linken Hand zu sich heran, küsste ihn sanft auf den Mundwinkel und verteilte dann Küsse an dessen Kinnlinie entlang und den Hals hinunter. Die rechte Hand zupfte einmal an Johns Handtuch, welches nicht mehr Aufforderung brauchte und sofort zu Boden glitt. Interessiert schaute Jack sich Johns zwischen ihnen hochgeploppte Erektion an. 

Ianto erhob sich und zog Sherlock mit sich. Sanft schob er Sherlock zwischen Jack und John. Dankbar klammerte Sherlock sich an John zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ianto schmiegte sich von hinten an John heran. Jack tat es ihm an Sherlocks Rückseite gleich. Sie reichten sich um John und Sherlock herum ihre Hände, sodass sie die beiden wie in einem Kreis umfangen hielten. 

Ianto strich erst vorsichtig, dann kräftiger an Johns Rücken entlang. Schnappte sich die Flasche mit dem Massageöl vom Beistelltisch hinter sich und begann Johns muskulösen Rücken einzuölen. Dann gab er die kleine Flasche mit einem Zwinkern an Jack weiter. Ianto fühlte die Muskeln in Johns Schultern unter seinen Händen arbeiten, während dieser dabei war Sherlock mit Hingabe zu küssen.

Jack tat es Ianto gleich. Er verteilte etwas von dem Öl in seinen warmen Händen und begann dann vorsichtig es auf Sherlocks Rücken zu verteilen. Er war absolut fasziniert von Sherlocks Haut. Sie war so bleich, dabei so makellos, dass sie ihm Schein des Feuers fast wie Perlmutt glitzerte. 

John genoß die Sensationen, die von beiden Seiten auf ihn einstürmten. Vor ihm Sherlock, der ihn küsste, an ihm saugte, als stünde er kurz vor dem Ertrinken. Hinter sich der drahtige Körper von Ianto, dessen starke Hände seine Muskeln kneteten. Dessen Härte spielerisch immer wieder gegen seine Pobacken stupste, wenn Ianto sich ihm näherte. 

Sherlock wurde ebenfalls von seinen über ihn hereinbrechenden Emotionen und der Erregung, die im Raum hing, fast überwältigt. Er klammerte sich an John, glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren, wenn er auch nur je wieder seine Lippen von Johns würde lösen müssen. Sein Handtuch war mittlerweile auch zu Boden gefallen, sodass er seinen Penis gegen Johns reiben konnte, während sie sich atemlos küssten. Johns Hände lagen auf seinen Hüften, hielten ihn fest. Erdeten ihn. 

Sherlock spürte, wie sich Jacks Hand von hinten über seine Hüfte nach vorne schob. Dort ölig über seinen unteren Bauch streichelte. Die Finger spielten mit seinem kurz gestutzten, dunklem Schamhaar. Dann strich Jacks Hand tastend über seine Spitze. Sherlock keuchte in Johns Kuss hinein. Dieser lächelte, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. 

Dann musste auch John scharf die Luft einziehen, als sich Iantos Hand von hinten um seine Körpermitte schlang und kräftig an seiner Härte zu reiben begann. Ianto knabberte gleichzeitig an seinem Nacken, saugte, biss und intensivierte im Takt dazu die Bewegungen an seiner Erektion. 

Ianto und Jack blickten sich über die Schultern von John und Sherlock hinweg an, nickten sich einvernehmlich zu. Sie verbanden ihre äußeren Hände wieder miteinander und dirigierten die beiden Männer in ihrer Mitte so ein Stück weiter in Richtung des großen Teppichs und dann langsam hinunter auf den Boden. 

Jack lag weiterhin hinter Sherlock, Ianto hinter John. Sherlock auf Johns Arm, bebend vor Erregung, während John seinen Hals küsste. 

Jack räusperte sich, stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen hoch und blickte die Männer an. Mit der anderen Hand strich er sanft zunächst über Sherlocks Brust, dann über Johns Unterarm, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten:

„Jeder von uns kann das hier jederzeit stoppen, klar? Ein Wort genügt, wenn sich jemand nicht wohl fühlt. Ok?“ Alle nickten bestätigend. „Gut... also dann“, grinste Jack und rutschte an Sherlocks Seite herunter, begann seine Hüfte zu küssen. 

John knabberte zeitgleich an Sherlocks Brustwarze. Sherlock sog scharf die Luft ein. Irgendwoher hatte Ianto ein Fläschchen Gleitgel hergeholt und begann, nach einem zustimmenden Nicken von John, damit es an Sherlocks Innenseiten der Oberschenkel einzumassieren. Jack kniete seitlich links von Sherlock und spielte mit seiner Zunge an dessen Eichel. John kniete an Sherlocks rechter Seite und widmete sich seinem Mund, dem Hals und den hart aufgerichteten Brustwarzen. Der Anblick, sein Geliebter, am Rande der Besinnungslosigkeit zwischen den Liebkosungen gleich dreier Männer brachte John fast um den Verstand.

Ianto versuchte besseren Zugang zu Sherlocks Schritt zu bekommen. John bemerkte dies und griff hinter sich ein Kissen von der Couch, reichte es Ianto nach unten und sagte dann, „Sherlock, heb den Po an, damit Ianto das Kissen unterschieben kann. Sherlock öffnete kurz ein Auge, nickte und hob gehorsam seinen Hintern an, was dazu führte, dass er seine Erektion tiefer in Jacks Mund schob, der genau dies beabsichtigt hatte und deshalb kein Stück zurückgewichen war. Sherlock stöhnte auf. 

Ianto hatte begonnen, das Gleitgel in immer engeren Kreisen rund um Sherlocks Eingang zu verteilen. Jack saugte sanft an Sherlocks Härte. John fuhr sich durch die Haare, er war so erregt, dass schon jetzt ein paar Tropfen aus seiner pochenden Erektion austraten. Er rutschte ein Stück höher, so dass sein Penis sich auf Höhe von Sherlocks Gesicht befand. Gierig drehte Sherlock den Kopf zur Seite und nahm Johns Penis tief in den Mund. John zuckte ob der Sensation zusammen. 

Ianto drang unterdessen mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers in Sherlock ein. Mit dem zweiten Finger kurz danach, traf er zielsicher Sherlocks empfindlichsten Punkt. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis der dieses Überangebot an Stimulation nicht mehr länger aushalten konnte. Sein Kopf schnappte zurück in den Nacken, wobei er John aus seinem Mund verlor. Er keuchte auf. „Jack, Vorsicht, ich....“ 

Jack grinste und saugte Sherlocks Penis noch ein wenig tiefer in seine Kehle. Sherlock entlud sich zuckend und am ganzen Leib zitternd in Jacks Mund. Gleichzeitig zuckte seine Muskulatur um Iantos Finger. 

„Oh mein Gott!“, keuchte Sherlock und klammerte sich an John neben ihm fest. Der lachte. 

„Gut, ja?“ 

Sherlock nickte enthusiastisch. Während Sherlock versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, streichelte John ihm zärtlich die verschwitzen Locken aus der Stirn. Ianto war neben Jack gerutscht und küsste Sherlocks Geschmack von dessen Lippen. Jack zog ihn zu sich auf den Schoß und knetete enthusiastisch Iantos Po. 

Jack hatte eine Idee. Sanft setzte er Ianto neben sich ab. Ianto schaute zu Sherlock hinüber, der so schwitzte und außer Atem war, dass Ianto sich fast schon ernstliche Sorgen um ihn machte. Er strich über Sherlocks Stirn, wie John zuvor. „Warte, ich hole dir was zu trinken...“ 

Jack war unterdessen zu John herübergerutscht, drückte ihn, ohne jede Vorwarnung, auf den Rücken und warf sich seine Beine über die Schultern. John rang kurz um Fassung, instinktiv gingen seine Muskeln in Hab-acht-Stellung, aufgrund des unerwarteten Überfalls. Er rang kurz mit Jack, was ihn aber nur noch mehr erregte.

Jack breitete seine Zunge aus und leckte damit in voller Breite über Johns Anus. John wimmerte. Und wieder, und wieder und wieder. Zusätzlich legte Jack seine Hand um Johns Penis und rieb mit dem Daumen über die Kuppe, benutzte die bereits ausgetretene Flüssigkeit als natürliches Gleitmittel.

Ianto betrat das Wohnzimmer wieder und reichte Sherlock die Wasserflasche. Dankbar nahm Sherlock sie entgegen, setzte sich auf und trank in einem Zug fast die halbe Flasche leer. Ianto unterdessen beobachtete äußerst interessiert, was Jack da gerade in Johns tieferen Regionen veranstaltete. Versonnen saß er da, schaute zu und begann, ganz in den Anblick vertieft, seine eigene Erektion zu streicheln. Vorher schob er John noch das dicke Kissen unter, um Jack so den Zugang zu John zu erleichtern. Auch Sherlock fand den Anblick ihrer beider Männer dort neben ihnen mehr als aufregend. Ebenso war er aber fasziniert über das blinde Verstehen zwischen Jack und Ianto. 

„Mehr, Jack. Härter...“ wimmerte John. Jack tauschte die Zunge gegen gleich zwei Finger, die er dank Ianto schon mit Gleitmittel benetzt hatte. Er stieß diese fest in John, was diesem ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte. Das Geräusch, dass John machte, ließ Sherlocks Penis schon jetzt wieder interessiert zucken. 

Jack bedeutete Ianto ein Stück näher zu kommen. Ianto verstand sogleich und senkte seine Lippen auf Johns Penis. 

„Fuck...“ entfuhr es John bei dieser Duo-Stimulation. Jack hob den Kopf ein wenig in Richtung von Iantos Ohr. Ließ sanft seine Zunge um das Ohr kreisen. Gleichzeitig ließ er seine linke Hand an Iantos Wirbelsäule entlang fahren, was dessen Nervenbahnen bis in die Zehenspitzen zucken ließ. Ohne Umschweife erreichte Jacks Hand auch Iantos Eingang und er drückte kräftig die Spitze seines Daumens dagegen. Dies entlockte Ianto ein kehliges Geräusch, die Vibration in seinem Rachen übertrug sich sogleich auf Johns Penis der ebenfalls stöhnte. 

„Willst du in die Mitte?“ raunte Jack Ianto ins Ohr. Ianto nickte. Jack intensivierte die Bewegung seiner Finger, die der rechten Hand in John, die der linken in Ianto und fragte dann lauter, an John gewandt: „Ok, wenn wir beide Ianto in die Mitte nehmen, John?“. 

John nickte, keuchte: „Gott... ja!“

Jack entfernte seine Finger. Ianto übernahm seine Position zwischen Johns Schenkeln und positionierte seine pochende Härte vor Johns Eingang. Jack kniete hinter Ianto und tat es ihm gleich. Langsam schob Ianto sich, Zentimeter für Zentimeter in John hinein. Gab ihm Zeit sich an die Enge zu gewöhnen. Er wusste von seinen, gelegentlich auch intimeren Gesprächen mit John, dass dieser sonst meistens toppte. Also gab er ihm etwas mehr Zeit sich an seinen Penis zu gewöhnen.

Jack unterdessen war da forscher und hatte sich bereits komplett in Ianto versenkt, was diesen erregt stöhnen ließ. Als Ianto sich seinerseits an Jack in sich angepasst hatte, schob auch er sich weiter in John hinein, bis er dann bis zum Anschlag versenkt war. John atmete stoßweise aus um die Enge in sich zu handhaben. Sherlock war liegend nah an seinen Kopf herangerutscht und streichelte ihm zärtlich durch die Haare. 

Jack begann sich langsam in Ianto zu bewegen. Hielt Ianto fest an den Hüften und gab somit auch den Rhythmus vor, mit dem Ianto sich in John bewegte. Mit jedem Stoß durch Jack fiel es Ianto schwerer, die Fassung zu bewahren. Seine Bewegungen zu John hin wurden unkontrolliert fahrig. Jack zog das Tempo an, stoppte dann plötzlich komplett. 

Ianto keuchte: „Jack!“ 

Auch John brummte seine Missbilligung, als auch Iantos Bewegung in seinem Innersten stoppte. 

„Sherlock? Du kannst John jetzt in den Mund nehmen“, ertönte Jacks Stimme. 

Sherlock grinste, das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er kniete neben John nieder und nahm in tief in seinen Mund auf. John stöhnte kehlig auf, als Sherlock begann an seiner Erektion zu saugen, mit den Wangen Unterdruck erzeugte und ihn so tief es ging in seinen feuchten Mund aufnahm. Jack begann wieder sich in Ianto zu bewegen, drückte damit auch Ianto wieder in Johns Richtung. Jack konnte über Ianto hinweg sehen, wie Johns Augenlider zu flattern begannen. Er stoppte Iantos Bewegung mit einem Griff an seine Hüfte. 

„Warte..., warte....“ raunte Jack ihm ins Ohr. Einige Momente hielten sie so inne. Nur Sherlock bewegte seinen Lippen noch hart saugend an Johns Erektion auf und ab. 

„Jetzt!“, sagte Jack und stieß hart in Ianto, Ianto gab die Bewegung nach vorn, zu John, weiter. Traf zielsicher Johns Prostata.

„Fuck, fuck, fuck. Ich komme...“, keuchte John und ergoß sich warm und zuckend in Sherlocks Mund, gleichzeitig schien sich in seinem Inneren eine Explosion einer Supernova gleich auszubreiten. Seine Muskeln zuckten wild um Iantos Härte. 

Johns Kontraktionen vorne und die Reibung von Jacks Penis an seinem empfindlichsten Punkt stießen dann auch Ianto über den Rand der Klippe. Er kostete seinen Höhepunkt bis zum letzten aus, indem er noch ein paar harte Stöße führte, während sein Sperma bereits warm an Johns Schenkeln hinunterlief. Zeitgleich ließ auch Jack sich vollkommen fallen und pumpte seinen Höhepunkt in Ianto. 

Iantos Körper fühlte sich an, als hätte er keinen einzigen Knochen mehr im Leib. Erschöpft brach er auf John zusammen, lachend. 

—————————-

„Verdammt war das großartig“, brachte Ianto keuchend, lachend heraus. 

Jack war aufgestanden und kehrte gerade mit ein paar feuchten Waschlappen aus dem Bad zurück. Zärtlich wischte er zunächst Iantos, dann Johns Schritt mit den warmen Waschlappen sauber. 

Dann blickte er Sherlock tief in die Augen. Sherlock hatte offensichtlich nicht bemerkt, dass ein Rest von Johns Flüssigkeit an seinem Mundwinkel klebte. Jack stellte sicher, dass Ianto und John hinschauten und küsste Sherlock dann zärtlich Johns Sperma vom Mundwinkel. Sherlock keuchte erstaunt auf. Das gerade, war noch erotischer gewesen, als der eigentliche Akt vorhin. Sherlock lernte gerade sexuelle Erfahrungen kennen, die ihm vorher nicht mal im Traum in den Sinn gekommen wären...

Jack breitete sich mitten auf dem Teppich aus. In seinen ausgebreiteten Armen lagen links Sherlock und rechts John. Ianto legte sich auf den Bauch zwischen Jacks Beine und konnte so sein Kinn auf den verschränkten Händen in Jacks Schoß ablegen. Er hatte von dort aus den besten Blick auf alle drei Männer. Jack streichelte versonnen über die Schultern von John und Sherlock, die ihrerseits jeweils eine Hand auf Jacks Brust platziert hatten. Sie waren absolut überwältigt und völlig fertig. Jack hingegen war keinerlei Erschöpfung anzusehen. 

„Alles gut bei euch?“, fragte er zärtlich an die Männer in seinen Armen gewandt. „Hat es euch gefallen?“ 

John nickte: „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich das wollte, Jack. Jetzt habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich das jemals nicht gewollt haben kann. Das war einfach nur... Wow“, antwortete John. 

Jack und Ianto lächelten. 

„Sherlock?“ 

Auf Sherlocks Mundwinkeln breitete sich ein schmutziges Grinsen aus, die Männer blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich hatte schon seit einer Weile das Gefühl, dass ich sowas in der Art gern mal ausprobieren würde. Gern noch die ein oder andere Erfahrung sammeln würde. Ich meine, bisher hatte ich ja überhaupt nur mit John Sex...“ Entschuldigend blickte er zu John herüber. „Du weißt, ich liebe dich.“ 

„Natürlich! Und ich liebe dich, Sherlock! Ich finde das absolut verständlich und sowas von sexy, Sherlock, dass du deine eigene Sexualität erforschen willst. Ich bin dabei an deiner Seite, solange du es willst“, antwortete John und drückte Sherlocks Hand. 

„Ich auch...“ rief Jack witzelnd, ehe die Stimmung zu rührselig werden konnte. Sie brachen in entspanntes Gelächter aus. 

„Und? Noch andere Phantasien? Wo wir jetzt gerade mal alle da sind?“ fragte Jack weiter. Es faszinierte ihn absolut, dass Sherlock, von dem noch vor wenigen Jahren wohl alle Welt den Eindruck gehabt hatte, er wäre so etwas wie asexuell, nun hier nackt mit ihnen vor dem Kamin lag und von seinen Sexphantasien erzählte...

Sherlock schoß die Röte in die Wangen. Verlegen wandte er den Kopf ab. Sofort war ihm eine Phantasie in den Sinn gekommen. Er zierte sich jedoch noch, dies vor den Männern, vor allem vor seinem Partner, auszubreiten. Stattdessen sagte er: „Ianto, sag mal, hast du noch ein Glas von diesem Whisky für mich?“ 

„Klar“, Ianto erhob sich ein Stück um die Flasche und Sherlocks Glas vom Regal zu nehmen, schenkte ein und reicht ihm das Glas. 

Einige Minuten später, nachdem Sherlock sich mit dem weiteren Glas noch ein wenig Mut angetrunken hatte, nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf: „Wie ich ja schon erzählt habe, bisher habe ich nur Erfahrung mit John sammeln können“, Sherlock holte tief Luft, zögerte. „... nun ja, ich wäre schon sehr neugierig darauf, wie es sich anfühlt....“, wieder stockte Sherlock. 

„Ja?“, fragte Jack aufmunternd. 

„...ich wäre schon neugierig, wie es sich wohl anfühlt, jemand anderen zu spüren... in mir...“ vollendete Sherlock den Satz und schlug dann, ein wenig verlegen, die Augen nieder. 

„Das ist ok Sherlock, kein Grund, sich zu schämen, ich verstehe das total“, beruhigte John ihn.  
„Ich fand die Erfahrung eben auch... wow...“, fügte John lachend hinzu. 

Jack und Ianto stimmten in sein Lachen mit ein. Nach einem Moment konnte auch Sherlock sich wieder ein wenig entspannen und lachte ebenfalls mit. 

„Wie wäre es denn mit einer Kleinigkeit zu essen zwischendurch? Soviel körperliche Aktivität macht doch hungrig, oder?“, fragte Jack und erhob sich, um ein paar Minuten später mit einem Holzbrett mit Käse und Trauben darauf aus der Küche wiederzukehren. 

„Darf ich?“ fragte Jack nach einer Weile, gleichwohl an Sherlock als auch an John gerichtet. Nachdem er von beiden ein bestätigendes Nicken bekommen hatte, steckte er Sherlock zärtlich eine der Weintrauben zwischen die Lippen und näherte sich diesen dann. 

Mit der Zunge fuhr er die Lippen entlang. Immer außen um die Traube herum, dann, gleichzeitig, legte John in wortlosem Verstehen von Sherlocks rechter Seite aus eine Hand in seinen Schritt, strich zärtlich sein Glied entlang. Sherlock zuckte vor Erregung zusammen, zerbiss dabei versehentlich die Weintraube zwischen seinen Lippen. 

Jack lachte leise auf und schmeckte den Traubensaft auf Sherlocks Lippen. Von Sherlocks Mund aus küsste er sich den Hals entlang nach unten, bis er an Sherlocks Erektion angelangt war, dort ergänzte er Johns Hand mit seinem Mund. Sherlock keuchte. Irgendwoher hatte Jack wieder die Flasche mit dem Gleitmittel herbeigezaubert. Nachdem er seine Finger benetzt hatte, bedeutete er Sherlocks sich umzudrehen und sich an der Couch festzuhalten. John neben Sherlock, sah fasziniert, mit schon wieder wachsender Erregung zu, wie Jack langsam zunächst mit einem, kurz darauf mit zwei Fingern in Sherlock eindrang und welche Töne er ihm damit entlocken konnte. 

Ianto hatte sich unterdessen um Jack und Sherlock herum, hinüber zu John bewegt. Saß vor ihm, kniend, die Füße unter dem Gesäß untergeschlagen. Er räusperte sich, schelmisch blickte er John an: „Darf ich Ihnen währenddessen zu Diensten sein, Captain, Sir?“ 

Bei dieser Ansprache des Freundes zuckte Johns Erektion, bereits äußerst interessiert. „Jawohl“, antwortete er zackig, erwiderte dabei aber Iantos Grinsen. 

Jack indes traf bei Sherlock, mit dem mittlerweile hinzugefügten dritten Finger zielsicher dessen Prostata. Sherlock klammerte sich an die Couch bat keuchend: „Mehr, Sir. Ich will mehr...“, übernahm dabei unbewusst Iantos Ansprache.

„Mehr? Sicher?“ fragte Jack und zog dann alle Finger aus Sherlock zurück. Sherlock wimmerte, die plötzliche Leere beklagend. Einladend streckte er Jack sein Gesäß entgegen. 

Jack musste leise lachen. Sanft strich er mit dem Daumen über Sherlocks Eingang, drang aber nicht ein. Sherlocks flehen verstärkte sich. „Jack, Sir... verdammt - besorgs mir endlich!“ 

„Nicht so ungeduldig...“, antwortete Jack und ließ abermals seinen Daumen nur ganz leicht über Sherlocks Muskelring fahren. Mit der anderen Hand griff er nach vorn, um Sherlock herum und strich ein paar Mal dessen Erektion auf und ab. Sie fühlte sich bereits an, als stünde Sherlock kurz vor der Explosion. 

„So richtig besorgen soll ich’s dir, das ist es, was du willst, ja?“ raunte er Sherlock dunkel ins Ohr, ließ dabei seine eigene Erektion testend gegen Sherlocks Eingang stupsen. 

Sherlock nickte eifrig. 

„Ich kann dich nicht hören“, raunte Jack abermals in Sherlocks Ohr.

„Machs mir, Captain, Sir - hart“, antwortete Sherlock, stoßweise um Atem ringend. 

Jack packte Sherlock mit der rechen Hand hart an der Hüfte, zog ihn ein wenig weiter zu sich nach hinten. Mit der linken drückte er Sherlocks Oberkörper in die Waagerechte, so dass er mit dem Gesicht auf der Sitzfläche der Couch zu liegen kam. Dann drang Jack in einem Zug tief in Sherlock ein. Sherlock stöhnte mit jedem Zentimeter, den Jack sich tiefer in ihm versenkte lauter auf. Jack gab ihm einen kurzen Moment, sich an die Enge zu gewöhnen. 

Als er sich überzeugt hatte, dass es Sherlock gut ging, verfiel er augenblicklich in einen gnadenlosen Rhythmus. Fast augenblicklich wurde Sherlock von seinem Höhepunkt regelrecht durchgeschüttelt. Er kam, ohne dass auch nur eine einzige Berührung seines Penis nötig gewesen war. Sherlocks Kontraktionen um Jack Erektion, brachten auch Jack nur wenige Stöße später, zu seinem Orgasmus. 

Jack ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, den Rücken an die Couch angelehnt und zog Sherlock in seinen Arm. Er strich ihm die zerzausten Locken aus dem Gesicht. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Sherlock nickte zur Bestätigung lediglich, völlig erschöpft, aber sichtlich zufrieden und ließ den Kopf gegen Jack Schulter sinken. 

Aus dieser Postition hatten Sherlock und Jack einen wunderbaren Blick auf Ianto, der auf dem Rücken liegend hingebungsvoll an Johns Hoden saugte. John, der über Iantos Gesicht gegrätscht kniete, schien diese Behandlung sichtlich zu genießen...

————————-

„Guten Morgen - oder sollte ich besser Guten Mittag sagen?“, begrüßte ein breit grinsender Jack John und Sherlock, als sie, beide ebenso wie Jack und Ianto, in Pyjamahosen und T-Shirt und leicht zerzaust, in die Küche geschlurft kamen. 

„Gut geschlafen?“, fragte Jack weiter, immer noch grinsend. Dabei rückte er ein wenig auf der Bank herum, um Platz zu machen. Dabei zog er Ianto, der in seinen Arm gekuschelt, die Beine auf der Bank, mehr lag als saß, mit sich. Ianto schien, ebenso wie John und Sherlock noch nicht ganz wach zu sein. Fest hielt er eine riesige Kaffeetasse mit beiden Händen umklammert, als hinge sein Leben daran. 

„Bedient euch!“ sagte Jack und deutete auf die Kaffeemaschine und hob danach den Deckel eines Thermobehälters auf dem Tisch, in dem eine riesige Portion Rührei vor sich hin dampfte. 

„Hier ist auch Tee“, fuhr Jack fort und schob Sherlock die Teekanne herüber. 

„Danke!“, antwortete John verlegen. „Ihr macht euch so viel Arbeit, nur für uns...“. Dann schob er eine Tasse unter den Auslass des Kaffeeautomaten und drückte die Taste für eine große Tasse. 

Sherlock hatte bereits am Tisch Platz genommen. Die Augen noch halb geschlossen, wunderte sich einen Moment, warum kein Tee aus der Kanne in seine Tasse floss. Bemerkte dann, dass er den Deckel nicht aufgedreht hatte. 

„Dein Mann ist vor dem ersten Tee auch nicht ansprechbar, oder John?“ fragte Jack schmunzelnd zu John herüber, der gerade mit seiner Kaffeetasse neben Sherlock auf der Bank Platz nahm. 

„Ianto ist vor den ersten beiden Tassen Kaffee morgens wie ein Schlafwandler“, fügte Jack lachend hinzu und küsste Ianto dabei sanft auf den Kopf. Ianto grummelte nur und nahm dann einen weiteren großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„...und? Alles in Ordnung bei euch? Habt ihr gut geschlafen?“, fragte Jack. 

John und Sherlock sahen sich für einen Moment tief in die Augen, nickten sich dann beide leicht zu. 

„Ja, alles wunderbar. Uns geht es ganz wunderbar! Selten so einen wunderbaren Sonntagmorgen gehabt...“, antwortete Sherlock zwinkernd und schnappte sich die Warmhalteschüssel mit dem Rührei und fing an sich eine enorme Portion davon auf seinen Teller zu schaufeln. John schaute verblüfft von der Seite zu. 

„Ja, so sehe ich das auch. Alles ist ganz fantastisch. Vielleicht könnten wir so ein Wochenende irgendwann noch mal wiederholen...?, stimmte auch John seinem Partner, über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse hinweg grinsend hinzu. 

Jacks Schmunzeln breitete sich zu einem breiten Grinsen aus. „Oh ja, dafür sind wir ganz sicher auch noch mal zu haben, nicht wahr?“ Er stupste Ianto neben sich an. 

„Was? Ja... sicher! Jederzeit.“ antwortete Ianto eifrig und setzte sich dann auch auf, um mit den Freunden zu frühstücken.

Durch das Küchenfenster sahen sie die keltische See tosend auf den Strand knallen. Dieser Ort hier, war wirklich außergewöhnlich...

ENDE


End file.
